1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method used in a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a device and a method of handling a deactivating timer for a secondary cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A long-term evolution (LTE) system provides high data rate, low latency, packet optimization, and improved system capacity and coverage. In the LTE system, a radio access network known as an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network (E-UTRAN) includes at least one evolved Node-B (eNB) for communicating with at least one user equipment (UE), and for communicating with a core network including a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway, etc., for Non-Access Stratum (NAS) control.
The LTE system continues to be evolved to increase peak data rate and throughput by using advanced techniques, such as carrier aggregation (CA), dual connectivity (DC), licensed-assisted access, etc.
A network (e.g., eNB) may configure a deactivation timer for a secondary cell (SCell) to a UE. However, the UE disables the deactivation timer for the SCell configured with a physical uplink (UL) channel (PUCCH) according to the prior art. Accordingly, the network and the UE do not know how to handle the deactivation timer in certain situations, e.g., when a PUCCH configuration of the PUCCH is released and the SCell is still activated.
Thus, how to handle the deactivation timer for the SCell is an important problem to be solved.